Lover's Morning
by Boondock Winchester
Summary: Morgan and Reid have a nice morning in, loving each other. M/M - [Morgan/Reid] - Rated M - no real plot, just fluff EDITED TO FIT SITE GUIDELINES (link to full story inside)


Morgan was what one might call a morning person. He didn't quite spring out of bed and sing a jaunty tune on his way down the stairs, but he also didn't absolutely loath even the very idea of rousing come morning, unlike his partner. Reid hated mornings. He once even swore they were the creation of Lucifer himself (which was then followed by an in depth discourse about the scholarly debate on how Lucifer was not necessarily 'evil' in the way the majority of society has come to understand the term, and so on and so forth…).

Although, he did have to admit that once winter hit, it was quite a bit more difficult to excavate himself from the cocoon of delicious heat created by their bodies in the bed and held in by the layers of blankets and comforters tucked under their limbs to ensure no surprise, bone-chilling drafts.

But all that aside, there was one thing that Morgan absolutely loved about mornings, no matter the season: waking up next to his best friend and beloved fiancé. There were many different variants on how it happened. Sometimes he'd turn his body to find the other nestled under the covers up to his shoulders; sometimes Reid was pressed up to Morgan's back with his thin, pale arm thrown over his own dark, muscled waist; sometimes the young genius would be snuggled up to Morgan's chest, brow resting on Morgan's skin just at the base of the elder's neck with his arms pulled up between them to conserve his warmth. But of them all, one stood out above all the rest as Morgan's favorite way to wake up.

He would open his eyes without having to be jolted awake by the obnoxiously loud alarm on _his_ night stand (because Reid could never be bothered to move enough to actually turn it off before slipping back to sleep), and the very first thing he would see is Reid on his side of the bed where Morgan could actually see his face. The way the sun came through the window in the early morning – not quite a direct beam but as a more subtle mist of light – and washed over Reid's skin would bring out the pleasant rosy color to the man's cheeks and further emphasize the pale, smooth creaminess of Reid's back; which is, of course, conveniently fully exposed all the way down to the sheets pushed to just before the rise of his perfectly round backside as he rested on his stomach, still naked from their exploits the night before. And sometimes, if it was late enough in the morning, the light would be just strong enough to highlight the lighter golden strands in Reid's hair, some of which was splayed out over his neck leaving the rest to billow back on the blankets and pillows to give him an almost heavenly shine.

It was to this remarkably stunning sight that he woke to that morning, and he couldn't suppress the smile that claimed his lips and spread widely across his face, even if he tried. He took his time and drank in the spectacle before him, wondering how he had managed to go nearly a decade before finally giving in to his temptations. Sometimes it was still hard to believe that he had managed to find someone like Reid – gorgeous, epicly brilliant, kind, undeniably loving, passionate, and yet still somewhat delightfully naïve and innocent to much of the world – and receive the man's love in return.

Dr. Spencer Reid truly was a beautiful man. For whatever reason, the good doctor just couldn't seem to see it in himself, but Morgan saw it more than enough for both of them and made sure to remind his oblivious partner of that fact at every opportunity.

Such as the one that was presenting itself at that very moment.

Morgan remained as he was for a while longer, allowing Reid to sleep off the exhaustion from the past five days of an especially difficult case. So difficult in fact, that Hotch had managed to convince Strauss to allow them the rest of the week off, so long as another gravely pressing case didn't present itself, giving them all a four day weekend. And this was only the start of day one.

Not able to resist any longer, he allowed his arm to slide over and gently brushed some of Reid's hair from his cheek. He had let it grow out again from the previous styled cut, and on top of that, work had unfortunately been keeping them so busy that Reid hadn't had any time to get his hair so much as trimmed for several months. Morgan missed the short curls. Though he had to admit that there was something to the small, messy ponytail Reid would sometimes put it in when it fell in his face that set a small fire in Morgan's gut every time he saw it up in the tight elastic band. He just might actually miss it when it was eventually cut – which would most likely be today with how much Reid had been complaining about it.

Morgan then let his hand wander up and cupped his palm to Reid's cheek, relishing the warmth he found there. His thumb slid along the skin over Reid's cheek bone, down the bridge of his nose, over one eyebrow, then down to the groove just above his upper lip, and across his perfectly pink lips before resting in the dip above his chin, the warm breaths ghosting over Morgan's finger from Reid's slightly agape mouth sending chills through his frame.

He had always loved the lines and curves of Reid's face. He was an expressive creature, and he loved to watch every emotion dance along his features. He'd memorized every groove, every dip, every smooth inch of Reid's face years ago, but that had never stopped him from rememorizing them again and again.

He was somewhat grateful that Reid was a deep sleeper. It gave him this time to worship his lover's body in a way that Morgan didn't always get the chance to. Reid was overly self-conscious about many aspects of himself, though none more so than his physical appearance. He often referred to himself as too tall, too pale, too skinny, skeleton-esk, awkward, or sometimes lanky and even gangly. Morgan would argue against all of these and more, but Reid was never willing to believe him. Whenever Morgan would spend time admiring Reid's body, the man in question quickly grew uncomfortable and insecure, folding himself further into the shell he had built around himself years ago.

It made Morgan heartsick to think of everything that had led his lover to become this way. His father's abandonment; the cruel mockery of his classmates; even now with the professional mockery aimed at his age and uptight appearance at first glance; and though his mother had been very caring in Reid's earlier years, her illness had made her ability to be an affectionate mother later in her son's life dwindle, now only allowing for sparse windows for Reid to slip in from time to time.

Thinking about it that way, it didn't seem at all farfetched that Reid would mature with such insecurities about himself. So, Morgan had stuck to stealing small moments such as this to do his worshiping, though he certainly hadn't given up his self-proclaimed mission to prove to Reid just how beautiful he was, inside and out. He still did his fair share of admiring in the waking hours and had made some progress along the way, but there was still a lot of ground to cover. And he was so looking forward to every step.

After letting his fingers gently rake through the dirty blond tresses, Morgan's hand slid lower, slowly down Reid's neck and following the curve to his shoulder. He took a small detour, letting his palm stretch out against Reid's shoulder-blade and took a moment to just caress the skin there. He continued further, stroking down the younger's arm, over his elbow, across his forearm, and lastly reaching his destination.

He slid his extended hand down the length of Reid's, which rested palm-down on the bed between them, his fingers carefully sliding between the other's.

He loved Reid's fingers. Loved how they looked, long and slender, far more slender than Morgan's own, giving them an almost majestic look. It was amazing to think of just how wild those extremities could drive him. The way they touched Morgan at every opportunity – sometimes even at work, if Reid was feeling particularly brazen – despite the doctor's aversion to physical contact with others. How they'd wrap around Morgan's arm when they were nestled on the couch, the grip tightening all the more when watching a particularly suspenseful film, and then even further still when in the throes of passion. The way they took hold of Morgan's cock, always starting off with a hint of uncertainty before gaining confidence and control, knowing how easily he could stroke the darker man to orgasm. The way they felt when they entered Morgan on those very few and far between nights when the elder simply felt a desperate need to be filled – something that had taken quite a bit of time to warm up to but spoke such volumes of how much he had come to love and trust Reid, more than anyone else in his life.

He softly lifted the hand in his own and placed a kiss to the center of the palm before moving on.

His hand made the trek back up Reid's arm and continued its journey down the line of the other's back. He let his fingers slide along Reid's spine, feeling the peak and valley of each individual vertebra and soaking in the warmth the sun had delightfully gifted to the smooth expanse of skin.

It was at this point that he came to an impasse, stopping his descent upon colliding with the sheet which was just barely hiding Reid's modesty. He knew he had full rein when it came to such actions, and lord knew he wanted to continue. He was already more than half hard just from admiring the lithe form before him on top of his somewhat lethargic morning erection. But no matter how many times he was with Reid or for how many years, he never felt quite right continuing on without an official okay from his partner. He tended to try not to think about why it was so utterly important to him and slipped his hand under the sheet.

Morgan let his palm form to the curve of Reid's cheek and rubbed along the plump mound before doing the same with the other side, even allowing his fingers to gently grip and knead the flesh there, all the while completely skipping over the one area he truly wished to give attention to.

Though his arms were a bit on the long side, Morgan wasn't able to reach much further but still went as far as he was able. Which was to slide along the back of Reid's thigh, knowing that the muscle underneath his hand was deceptively well formed, and ended at the back of the other's knee. Jumping to the other side, he finished his trek back up the sinewy pair of legs along the inner thigh, feeling a spark of amusement as he felt Reid's first twitch at the intimate caress along such a sensitive area of skin. He felt Reid's member, laid out between his legs, becoming hard at Morgan's ministrations, and the elder agent couldn't help but smile smugly.

He finally came to a stop at the crease at the top. He worked one finger in and rested it against the puckered muscle nestled there. He rubbed his finger around the entrance and took further enjoyment in hearing a sleep-muffled moan escape Reid's throat, and even having to hold back one of his own as he felt the other's length grow further.

He would have so enjoyed waking his lover with the passion he could wrought with his fingers alone by entering him right then and there. And it would have been so easy with the muscle more pliant than usual, having been stretched and used only hours before. Just out of curiosity, he applied pressure to the finger to test just how pliable the brunet still was. He was unable to hold back a needy groan this time around, which echoed a gasp from the other, at the easy give of the muscle.

He brought his gaze back up to Reid's face, seeing him slowly coming awake. He leaned forward and pressed his lips to Reid's, kissing him the rest of the way there.

Once roused, Reid wasted no time in lazily parting his lips and engaging Morgan further.

"Good morning," Morgan greeted as he pulled away, but only enough to be able to see his pretty boy.

"Apparently," Reid answered as he closed his eyes with a languidly satisfied sigh.

Morgan couldn't pull his eyes away, loving the look of easy pleasure that crossed his lover's face and loving even more that he was the one who put it there.

"What brought this on?" Reid asked as his hips unconsciously – or consciously – bucked up into the digit massaging little shocks of desire through every limb.

"Saw you lying there, looking so pretty. I couldn't help myself." Morgan applied a bit more pressure to his finger meaningfully on his next go-around along the puckered ring, lifting an eyebrow in a silent question after the younger opened his eyes again.

Reid felt a shiver of lust run up his spine before slowly nodding his consent, feeling his heart already begin to quicken at the unbridled pleasure that he knew was soon to follow.

Morgan smiled and leaned in for another chaste kiss.

* * *

><p>FOR THE FULL STORY, VISIT THE LINK BELOW TO AO3<br>archiveofourown dot org / works /2620868  
>(Replace 'dot' with '.' and remove spaces)<p>

* * *

><p>"You okay?" Morgan asked as he helped the other disentangle his limbs and turn so they could face each other. Reid rested his palms resting on Morgan's chest and his cheek atop them to lazily gaze up at his darker partner who was reaching to the side table for the packet of alcohol-free wet tissues for a quick and efficient cleanup.<p>

"Mmm. I'm wonderful."

"That, already knew," Morgan teased as he threw the discarded tissues to the floor, smiling at the blush that once again crept over Reid's face before lying back against the pillows to allow them both a moment to catch their breath.

It was several minutes later, as Morgan carefully leaned down to pull the covers over them that Reid added, "You know what I love about you?"

"Tell me," Morgan answered, his hand gently stroking along Reid's back.

"I love that you can make me feel…so…un-me."

Morgan's brows knitted in confusion. "Meaning?"

"You make me feel like I'm this…amazing person and—"

"You are amazing, Spence. That's what I've been trying to tell you."

"I know. But before you, I had never thought of myself that way. I've always only just been this awkward, geeky…_man-child_ who didn't know how to make normal conversation without sounding like the world's only walking encyclopedia." Reid's gaze shifted so he met Morgan's who was staring intently down at him. "But then you came along and helped me realize that there's more to me than just my awkwardness."

Somewhat embarrassed to be talking so openly about such emotions, Reid looked back down to his fingers which were now tracing patters along Morgan's chest. "Like how your face lights up when you see me. Or the way you always sneak little glances of me at work when you think I won't notice."

Morgan laughed pitifully. "Oh, no. You do not see those."

"I so do," Reid responded with a smile of his own. "Or like tonight when you said you thought I was beautiful."

"You are beautiful, Spence."

His smile widened. "And when it's you who says it, I can actually believe it. You make me feel so special, and loved, and…_wanted_. And that's something I've never really had before. So…thank you."

Morgan shook his head slowly. "No need to thank me for just saying the truth, Pretty Boy." He leaned down to lay a kiss to the tip of Reid's nose. "So, you still hate mornings?"

"Mmm," Reid hummed in thought as he snuggled further into Morgan's warmth. "I dislike this one a lot less."

Morgan shook his head as he reached up to comb his fingers through Reid's damp hair. After a moment, he chuckled as a thought occurred to him. "I'm, uh…I mean it's totally your call, but I'm not so sure about the possibility of your hair getting cut for at least a day after last night _and_ this morning."

Reid groaned as he closed his eyes in resignation. "Remind me to be irritated later," he said through a yawn. "Though can't really say it wasn't worth it."

"Fair enough. Get some sleep. I'll make sure there's coffee next you're up."

Reid hummed a thank you while he shifted so he could nuzzle his face against Morgan's neck, settling in for the night…er, morning. Afternoon? Whatever. He didn't care.

He was just about to drift off a minute later when he heard from above him, "Hey, Spencer?"

"Hmm?"

"Marry me."

Reid couldn't help the smirk that splayed across his face. Morgan had already asked to marry him the previous month, but had taken to continue asking just for the sake of hearing the answer again and again.

"Okay."

Morgan's hold tightened around the man in his arms as a giant grin claimed his lips and he knew would most likely stay there for the rest of the day.

Though it had been said already that night – and more than once – Morgan felt an overwhelming need to say it again. "I love you."

"Shh. I'm sleeping."

He couldn't bring himself to be offended as he felt Reid's smile broaden and the brunet press a kiss against his neck. He closed his eyes and let them both finally fall back asleep for a few more hours.


End file.
